ADOPTION ARC-EN-CIEL
by walthamZ9
Summary: une enfant de deux sans parents qui se fait adopter par deux hommes pas comme les autres, ça donne... Une histoire complètement loufoque. Inspirer d'un film, améliorer et modifier par moi, attention, vous n'en sortirait pas indemne !
1. prologue

Résumer/Prologue

Je rentrais à peine chez moi que ma colocataire me hurlait déjà dessus pour mon loyé. Comme quoi je ne l'aurais pas payé depuis 2 mois. Je lui fis une vague raiponce et partis pendre une bonne douche...Froide. Elle m'avait enlevé l'eau chaude, je soupirai et ne perdis pas de temps à me laver. Une fois séché et changer, je partis m'allonger dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'endormir que Nami, ma colocataire, entra.

- Zoro, tu as deux mois de retard ! Encore un et tu peux faire t'es valise !  
>- Oui, je sais, mais mon patron<br>- Zoro, j'ai été indulgente la première fois, alors n'abuse pas de ma gentillesse !

Je ne répondis pas, sachant très bien de quoi cette sorcière était capable. Elle m'avait endetté à la première occasion, et je lui dois, je ne sais combien de Berry. Elle partit enfin, non sans m'avoir encore une fois prévenu, et je pue enfin goûter au sommeil. Mon bonheur fut de courte durée car elle entra une nouvelle foie dans ma chambre quelque minutes après.

- Quoi encore ?  
>- T'as du courrier.<p>

Elle me balança une enveloppe et repartis. Je me redressai en maudissent la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre. Sur L'enveloppe, il n'y avait écrit que mon nom et mon prénom, ainsi que l'adresse de Nami. Je l'ouvris et en sortis la lettre.

« Monsieur Roronoa,

Ma demande vous semblera déplacer, mais parmi tous les habitants de notre ville, vous avez été choisi pour expérimenter l'adoption homosexuelle. J'en conviens que vous n'êtes peut-être pas intérésser, mais si cela peut vous motiver quelque peu, une somme d'argent vous sera transmis à la fin. Vous devrez vous occuper d'une petite fille de deux ans qui est devenue orpheline il y à peu, et cela pour environs 3 mois. Bien entendue, vous ne serez pas seul, un autre homme à été choisi aussi. Si cela vous convient, veuillez vous présenter à la mairie avec cette lettre le 23/09/2014 entre 15h 30 et 17h 30.

Le maire  
>Leroux Shanks »<p>

Après avoir relu deux fois, la lettre et m'être assurer que je ne rêver pas, la seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut « Ques-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? ».

/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\

Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Critique bonne ou mauvaise, je prends ! Ouais même les mauvaises, ça fait bien longtemps que je suis passé outre les enfantillages de certain...

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je me suis rendue à la mairie, et encore moins à attendre l'autre type avec le maire. J'avais beau chercher, la seule chose qui me vint était toujours la même chose « besoin d'argent ». Alors me voilà dans le bureau du maire, qui me parlait et que je n'écoutais pas, à attendre un mec qui ne viendrait serment pas.

Monsieur Roronoa, si monsieur Kuroashi ne vient pas, seriez-vous d'accord de prendre en charge la petite Miire ? Demanda-t-il, me sortent de mes pensées.

Une image de Nami triplent ma dette avec une môme qui lui braille dans les oreilles me vint soudainement à l'esprit.

- ...Je ne sais pas si ma colocataire serais O.K. Pour ça...  
>-Vous êtes en colocation ? C'est un problème. Si monsieur Kuroashi à une maison assez grande, vous devrez aller vous installer là-bas.<p>

Un ange passa, puis se fit un troupeau d'anges qui me passa devant les yeux.

- Pardon ?  
>- Je vous ai dit<br>- Non c'est bon ça j'ai compris, mais je dois vivre avec un parfait inconnu pendant TROIS MOIS ?!  
>- Bien sûr ! Comment voulez-vous expérimenter l'adoption homosexuelle sinon ?<p>

Je ne lui répondis pas, la je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Vivre trois mois avec une môme de deux ans et un mec que je ne connais pas ? Sympa, le maire. Non mais dans je me suis encore fourré ?! J'allais répliquer mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrer !

Un homme, qui devait être un peu plus jeune que moi, entra suivi d'un autre homme.

- Coucou Shanks ! L'autre homme c'est présenter !  
>- Bonjour Luffy, tu peux retourner manger, laisse monsieur Kuroashi entré.<br>- À toute !

Il partit, laissent un blond entré. Manger ? Il n'est même pas 15h 56...

- Monsieur Kuroashi,  
>- Appelez-moi Sanji. Dit-il en prennent place sur une chaise devant le bureau.<br>- Sanji, je vois que vous avez accepté. Permettez moi de vous demander pourquoi ?  
>- J'ai toujours voulu un enfant, mais avec mon travail je ne peux pas me permettre une vie amoureuse plus d'avoir un enfant. Je me suis dit que je devais quand même le faire.<br>- Et vous avez raison ! Bien, je vous présente Roronoa Zoro, celui qui élèvera la petite Miire avec vous.

Le blond se tourna vers moi et je pue voir clairement sont visage. Visage qui était fin d'ailleurs, il avait des lèvres légèrement fines et une mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa partie gauche du visage. Je fus surpris par sont sourcil vriller. Et il avait les yeux, enfin l'œil bleu. Œil qui fixais avec insistance mes cheveux.

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais élever...Miire ? Avec une algue humaine  
>- T'as un problème avec mes cheveux, sourcil vriller ?<br>- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

On se tourna vers le maire qui avait tapé du poing sur la table. Si je devais élever cette gosse avec un type qui commence à critiquer mes cheveux, là il y aura problème.

- Au faite monsieur le maire, commença Sanji, je ne suis pas gay...  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà parlé de ça avec monsieur Roronoa, le temps que vous élevez Miire comme il le faut, il n'y à aucun problème !<p>

La blonde soupira de soulagement. Puis posa une question que je n'avais pas pensé poser.

- Et...où est Miire ?  
>- Elle arrivera dans quelque instant, ne vous en faite pas pour ça<p>

Ils continuèrent de parler, m'oublient pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Signer ici. Demanda le maire à Sanji, qui s'exécuta. Et vous, là.

Je signa à l'endroit indiquer et lui redonna le stylo. La blonde tourna la tête ou même moment que moi, et ont se regarda dans les yeux. « Avait-ont fait une connerie ? », voilà une bonne question. Shanks, le maire nous a menacer, ne supportent plus qu'ont l'appel 'monsieur le maire', informa Sanji pour la maison, et celui-ci affirma qu'il avait une maison assez grande pour trois. Trois petits coups sur la porte et une femme brune entra, dans les bras une petite fille de deux ans pas plus.

- Bonsoir mesieux, je vous présente Miire  
>- Bonsoir toi, tu viens dans mes bras ? Demanda Sanji en lui tendent les bras. Miire le regarda quelque seconde et tourna la tête pour me regarder, puis se mis à sourire en me tendent les bras avec un petit rire.<br>- Je crois qu'elle vous préfère à Sanji-san, rigola le maire, alors que la brune me donnait la gosse.

Sanji regarda Miire puis se mit à sourire.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un enfant refuse un câlin de ma par !

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais focalisé sur Miire qui trouvait amusent de caresser mes cheveux et ma joue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bienvenue chez moi

Sanji nous ouvrit la porte et j'entra, Miire endormit dans mes bras. La brune, Nico Robin si je me souvenais bien, nous avais informer qu'elle ne savait ni marcher, ni parler depuis l'accident. Une sorte de traumatisme et c'est à nous de l'en sortir, en l'élevant comme de vrais parents.  
>Alors écoute marimo, ici, il y des règles à suivre si tu veux qu'on s'entende bien, dit-il en déposent les affaires de Miire sur la petite table du salonsalle à manger. Déjà, tu dormiras dans le canapé, interdiction qu'un homme dorme avec moi, ensuite, tu participeras aux tâches ménagèrent, et pas de négociation. J'ai été claire ?

- Oui maman

- Pose la dans ma chambre, il y à un lit parapluie de déplier

Je partis donc dans sa chambre déposer Miire et revins au salon au Sanji mettais la table.

Comme il est tare et que je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, on mangera des restes.

Je ne répondis pas et m'installa, un steak avec des pattes. On mangea en silence et quand ont eu fini, il m'obligea à l'aider pour la vaisselle. J'ai grogné pour montrer mon mécontentement mais l'aida quand même. Toujours en silence. À croire qu'il se fichais pas mal qu'un inconnue vienne habiter trois mois cher lui pour élever une gosse de deux ans. Directement après il parti dans sa chambre, me laissent seul dans le salon. J'enleva mes vêtements et il revint à ce moment la avec une couverture et une oreiller. Un sourire amuser pris place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu prends déjà tes aises marimo ?  
>- Je croyais que t'était partis dormir du sourcil<br>- Laisse mes sourcils tranquilles, et je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de froid  
>- Laisse mes cheveux alors<p>

Il posa sa charge sur le canapé et s'assit sur celui-ci en soupirent. J'en fis de même.

- Des amis à moi viendront surement demain pour voir Miire, alors ont ce lève-tôt  
>- Vers qu'elle heure ?<br>- 8h 30

Un énorme soupire sortie suivie d'un juron, et l'autre ricana.

- Et ouais marimo, pas de grâce mat' le samedi chez moi  
>- Hmph<br>- Bon, au pieu.

Il se leva et partie dans sa chambre en me lâchent un petit « bonne nuit », je mis l'oreiller derrière ma tête et me couvris. Quelque minute plus tare, le sommeille m'emporta.

Le réveil fut bien difficile. Se faire réveiller par une blonde qui doit chausser au moins du 42 n'est pas vraiment plaisent. Il dégagea mes jambes et posa Miire encore dans un demi-sommeil dans le canapé. Je passa ma main sur mon visage en soupirent puis j'ébouriffa mes cheveux en me redressent. Miire me fixa un instant avant de me sourire en rigolent un peut.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire bonjour...

Sanji revint avec un bol de purée... Verte pas vraiment appétissante.

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à faire de la purée au cas ou

Il prit une cuillère et s'installa à côté de Miire et commença à la faire manger. Mais après la première cuillère, elle refusa de manger. Donc ce n'était vraiment pas bon

- Aller Miire, on ouvre grand la bouche

Peine perdue, elle tournait la tête à chaque fois et elle se mit à pleurer. Insupportable.

- Mais c'est très bon regarde ! Il prit une cuillère de purée et avala devant Miire, qui se ficher complètement de lui en continuent de pleurer. Mais fait quelque chose légume au lieu de rester là à me regarder !

Je le regarda quelque minutes se débattre avec Miire, et quand elle lui recracha la purée au visage je me leva et parti regarder dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible pour elle. Je trouva des chips pour apéritif et partis en déposer plusieurs sur les jambes de la gosse, et immédiatement après elle s'arrêta de pleurer et commença à manger. Sanji la regarda faire sans rien dire, le coté de sont visage encore visible remplis de purée au légume vert.

**Voili voilou mes p'tites crevette en sucre (délire de l'auteur, à ne pas tenir compte) !****J'espère que ça vous à plus, j'ai utiliser mon temps de malade pour vous le finir *fière d'elle***  
><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
